The Loves of Charlie Weasley
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: Charlie gives advice to his nephew by telling the stories of his greatest loves.


The Loves of Charlie Weasley

A/N: This was an idea that popped into my head and would not go away until it was put onto paper.

Thanks to my very special friends at The Teacher's Lounge who keep me motivated to write.

Disclaimer: I own none of what you recognize.

It was summer holiday, and Hugo Weasley had a problem. He was in love. At least he thought he was. In all of his fifteen years he had never felt this way about anyone before. He had been on a few dates, but he had never been this obsessed.

The entire Weasley/Potter clan had decided to take a summer holiday in France. They were all staying at Hugo's Aunt Fleur's parents' estate. All of his uncles and aunts as well as his cousins were there. Gran Weasley would not take no for an answer so for the first time in years, the entire family was gathered for two weeks of fun and sun. Hugo wasn't interested. Instead he was sitting beneath a large, blossoming tree strumming an old Muggle acoustic guitar his Grandpa Granger had given him one Christmas. Hugo was lost in his thoughts when the smell of something burning caught his attention. He looked around the other side of the large tree and saw his Uncle Charlie sitting on a bench lost in his thoughts, his lit cigarette forgotten in his hands.

Something clicked inside Hugo. Maybe his Uncle Charlie could help. He couldn't go to his mom or dad with his problems. They would never understand, and talking to his cousins about his feelings, with the exception of Albus, wouldn't work either. Normally he would talk with Rose, but she and Scorpius had just broken up ... again, and Hugo didn't want to remind her.

Now Charlie was a different story. He had never been with anyone for as long as any of the cousins could remember. Whenever anyone asked their parents about him the room got quietly sad and the subject was changed. He be able might offer an objective opinion of what Hugo should do.

Hugo got up and walked to where Charlie was sitting.

"Hey, Hugo. Was that you playing?" Hugo nodded his head. "You're getting pretty good there, kiddo. Why aren't you off frolicking with the others?"

"Got a lot on my mind and playing helps me think," Hugo answered, sitting on the ground next to a tree.

"Kinda like me and smoking," Charlie said, taking a drag off the cigarette he was holding.

Hugo began strumming the guitar again while Charlie sat in silence. "Can I talk to you about something?" Hugo finally asked after screwing up his courage.

"That depends on what you wanna talk about."

"It's a personal issue," Hugo stammered. "You see, there's this person I really, really like. And I think they like me too but I don't know and I don't wanna ruin any friendship or anything."

"And you don't think your parents would understand unresolved sexual tension? Have you met your parents? You do know the stories right?"

Hugo chuckled. "Yeah but I don't think they would understand this."

"Oh, what's so different about you and your feelings that they couldn't relate?"

"It just is, okay? That's why I wanted to talk to you. You have never been in love, right? So you can give me an unbiased opinion of what I should do."

Charlie coughed on his cigarette. "I've never been what?"

"Well, we've never seen you with anyone and no one talks about you being with anyone..."

"So you just assumed, is that it?" Hugo nodded, feeling ashamed. "Never assume anything, kiddo. It can lead to being embarrassed; in some situations it can even kill you."

Charlie crushed out his smoke on the sole of his shoe and banished the butt. "Let me tell you a little story, and afterward, if you still want my advice, I will gladly give it to ya."

Hugo nodded and set down his guitar while his uncle lit another cigarette.

"The first time I ever fell in love, I was a skinny little thirteen-year-old who had just landed the seeker position for the Gryffindor House team. She was a fifth year and very pretty. She was also very materialistic. You know we grew up poor," he said, looking at Hugo, who nodded. "Well, that didn't sit well with her, and she found someone who could buy her nice things. She broke my heart. I don't mind telling you I was a mess. If it wasn't for my best friend, I would have been a basket case."

Charlie looked up, and he could tell he now had Hugo spellbound.

"This brings me to the second person I ever fell in love with. I was in sixth year. This girl had dated your Uncle Bill briefly. She was my best friend and confidant. She used to come over on summer break; then she and Bill broke up and she kept coming over. She was the most," Hugo could see Charlie's eyes cloud over with emotion, "remarkable, intelligent, stubborn, and frustrating woman I have ever known, and I loved her. We were together up until the end of our seventh year. She is the only woman I have ever considered giving up dragons for."

"What happened?"

"She wouldn't let me. Said she wasn't going to be the cause of me giving up my dream. We, well, she decided we would be better off friends. You see, Hugo, I loved her with all my soul and heart, and it wasn't enough. Love is like that. It can't be one-sided."

"What happened to her?"

"She died during the battle," Charlie said quietly.

"I never spoke to her again after she ended it. I avoided all her owls for a few months, and eventually she quit sending them. I kept tabs on her, ya know. She found the one she would be willing to give up her dreams for, got married, and had a baby. Then the battle happened, and both she and her husband were killed fighting."

"You're talking about Teddy's mom, right?" Hugo asked. Charlie just nodded. "I never knew that you even knew her."

"My actions after the war are not something I am proud of. I avoided everyone and poured myself even more into my work. I am especially ashamed of the way I treated Teddy. When I looked at him, I saw parts of both his mom and dad, and I hated him for that. Can you imagine that: I hated a baby because I loved his mother." Hugo looked shocked. "You see, Hugo, you have to be careful, you know, love can be passionate burn and consume until ..."

"There's nothing left." Hugo answered.

Charlie nodded, blowing smoke out of his nose. "Nothing but darkness and pain. Teddy and I talked out a few things when I sat for those portraits that Mum commissioned."

Hugo nodded. He knew his Gran Weasley had asked Teddy to paint portraits of all of her children and their families. He shuddered, remembering his mom fussing with his hair while trying to keep track of the twins.

"But then, just when you least expect it, love can also save you from that same darkness. That was the case with Julia. She was an apprentice dragon keeper. We had a great six months together. It was about two years after the war. She breezed into my life and turned it inside out. It started out as a casual thing that grew into something more." Hugo shifted and leaned forward. "We had fun and good times, and in a way I loved her. It wasn't the same love I felt for Dorrie, but it was still love and it wasn't any less of a love. She ended her apprenticeship and went to China to work with Fireballs. I was sad and missed her, but it wasn't life-altering like with Tonks. I was just sad and lonely. Don't get me wrong; I love my job, but it can get trying sometimes."

"Have you met or fell in love with anyone else?" Hugo asked.

"There have been a few women that I liked well enough the last twenty years, but no one that I would say I loved. So you see, Hugo, I am not as inexperienced, nor am I as impartial as you might like. However, I do know something about love in its various forms." Charlie lit another cigarette and drew the smoke into his lungs. "So how bouts you tell me what is going on and what's special about your love that you don't think anyone can understand."

"Well, it's just that," Hugo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm gay." He watched his uncle for a reaction but didn't see any.

"Okay, and?"

"Didn't you hear me? I like blokes. When I go to a restaurant with my friends, I check out the waiter not the waitress."

"I heard ya, Hugo. I just don't know why you think it's a thing. You still feel the same feelings I described right?" Hugo nodded. "Then it doesn't matter. Not to me at least and those people to whom it will matter, don't."

Hugo thought about what his uncle said then broke into a smile. "You know, that was the first time I ever said that out loud," Hugo said.

"I thought as much," Charlie said, standing up. "I do think there is someone else you need to tell."

Suddenly Hugo was nervous again. "How do you think they will react?"

"Your dad may be a thick-headed git sometimes, but he doesn't have a prejudiced bone in his body. He'll be fine, and I wouldn't be surprised if your mum doesn't already know. Nothing much escapes her notice."

"Tell me about it. Try being her kid." Hugo smirked. "I do suppose you're right, though."

-OOO-

Charlie Weasley sat on a bench beneath a old gnarled elm tree. He had chosen this spot because he could discreetly watch Hugo as he approached his parents. They were sitting on a porch swing. Ron was gently rocking the swing while Hermione was stretched out next to him with her feet propped in his lap. Charlie could not make out the words, but he could tell from the body language what was being said.

He watched Hugo look around nervously then lower his head. He could almost imagine the conversation. Then just as Charlie had predicted both Ron and Hermione got up and hugged their son. Charlie turned his back on the family and let them have their privacy. He leaned back against the tree and fished out a cigarette and lit it with his wand.

He thought back to the conversation he had with Hugo. It had stirred many feelings in him, not the least of which was a sense of loss and missed opportunities. He was lost in his thoughts when a voice clearing got his attention.

Charlie cracked one eye open and saw his brother standing there. "What's up?" Charlie asked.

"I think you know what's up," Ron answered. "I just wanted to come over here and say something to you."

Charlie could not get a read on Ron's emotions. "Oh, what's that?"

"Thank you," Ron said, sitting next to Charlie on the bench. "It couldn't have been easy telling him all that."

"The kid needed some romance advice, and I couldn't let him flounder around not knowing his asshole from a hole in the ground like his old man, could I?" Charlie grinned.

"Fuck you. I figured it out in the long run, and that's all that matters," Ron said, mimicking Charlie by kicking back and leaning against the same tree.

Charlie looked at his brother and smiled. "That you did, little brother. That you did."


End file.
